New Gundam Wing
by TRF
Summary: OZ rise again and it's up to the GW pilots' kids to stop them(Please read, I've spent months on this) **New chapter fianlly up!** I've gotten much better at writing than I was in the first 2 chapters!
1. It begins...

**Author's Note: yes, I know that a "kids of the Gundam Pilots" thing has been done many times, but I felt like I just _needed to do this. Don't ask me why... oh yeah, here's a character guide for your reference (now that I look back on them, some are way off, so don't pay any attention to the "attitude" part of the bios):_**

**Name: Katsumi Yuy**

Age: 11 

**Parents: Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft**

**Hobbies: keeping straight A's in school, trying to become stronger, more alert, more agile, more anything that is good, especially after she finds out that Wing Zero's "perfect" pilot is actually her father**

**Attitude: Serious for the most part, ever trying to surpass everyone, though not in a Vegetaish way (by Vegetaish I mean: being cocky, secretly thinking that if he tells himself he's great he'll BE great, don't get me wrong, I'm a Vegeta fan too, I like his attitude!)**

**Sibling: Zach Yuy**

**Name: Zach Yuy**

**Age: 15**

**Parents: Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft**

**Hobbies: drooling over girls, especially the dazzling Sierra Winner, making fun of his younger sister's quest to be more "perfect", trying to keep his grades above a C-**

**Attitude: fun to be around, kind of mean at times (but only to Katsumi for the most part), can be considered by some to be exactly opposite his father**

**Sibling: Katsumi Yuy**

**Name: Milliardo Marquise/Peacecraft**

**Age: 18**

**Parents: Noin and Zechs Marquise/Peacecraft**

**Hobbies: waging a personal war against his cousin Zach over who could win if they had mobile suits, picking on Zach, mocking Zach, telling Zach "he's a disgrace of a cousin", and being a ladies' man**

**Attitude: Only mean to his cousin Zach (as can be seen in the "hobbies" section), Milliardo saves any dark thoughts he gathers throughout the day for Zach, making him popular because of the fact that unlike a certain cousin of his, he's never bad-mouthing people or anything (though what they don't know is that all frustrations are later taken out on poor Zach, who takes it out on poor Katsumi, who flicks it off as you would a fly), he's EXTREMLY popular with the ladies**

**Sibling: None (not right now anyway...bwhahahaha...)**

**Name: Duo Maxwell Jr.**

**Age: 12**

**Parents: Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbieker (can't spell it -_-)**

**Hobbies: trying to get a girlfriend (but for a reason unknown to science he hasn't got one...yet), eating, sneaking into stores to steal Furbies then bring them home and burn them, did I mention trying to get a girlfriend?**

**Attitude: take a wild guess**

**Sibling: Lana Maxwell (well, his only sibling RIGHT NOW anyway...hehe)**

**Name: Lana Maxwell**

**Age: 11**

**Parents: Duo Maxwell and Hilde Schbieker (still can't spell it)**

**Hobbies: telling on her brother for doing something like not doing his homework, trying to keep herself from humiliation whenever her brother runs into a girl, trying to maintain stable friends (with *trying* being the keyword there), not actually HAVING a stable friend until she meets Katsumi**

**Attitude: unlike her parents Lana isn't overly talkative and because of this people who might have been her friends tend to think 'she's not all that interesting' and then act as though they've never met her in their lives, then after that the idiots go around spreading untrue rumors about her and say stuff like "she acts like she doesn't have a voice" or say "doesn't she have ANYTHING to say?" because of this Lana doesn't like making new friends as it usually turns out bad in the long run (her brother's personality doesn't help the situation much either)**

**Sibling: Duo Maxwell Jr.**

**Name: Liz Bloom**

**Age: 14**

**Parents: Catherine Bloom and her (Catherine's) ex-boyfriend guy who ran away**

**Hobbies: throwing knives at Uncle Trowa with her mom, walking the tightrope, doing other circus things, and trying not to get teased at school for having to work in a circus**

**Attitude: Nice person, very attached to her Uncle Trowa (ok, she isn't a kid of a Gundam Pilot, BUT SHE'S A NIECE OF ONE!!! That should count for SOMETHING) She really doesn't understand WHY the kids at school bother her for things as petty as working in the circus or teasing her at all for that matter because:::quote:: "What do they think they're accomplishing anyway? The only thing they've done is managed to show me how immature they are." ::unquote::**

**Siblings: none**

**Name: Sierra Winner**

**Age: 15**

**Parents: Quatre R. Winner and Dorothy Catalonia**

**Hobbies: not many, likes to watch TV and surf the 'net, after her boyfriend is assassinated her only hobby becomes sitting in her room and crying or looking blankly at the wall**

**Attitude: first off, SHE DIDN'T INHERIT DOROTHY'S EYEBROWS, THANK GOD!!! Anyway, she doesn't have the best temper which is why her younger brother jokingly says to his dad "she probably went off to start a war with her temper" when asked if he knows his sister's whereabouts. She used to have a fairly good relationship with her dad, but after IT  happened she hasn't been exactly what you would call "nice" to her father**

**Sibling: Quatre R. Winner Jr.**

**Name: Quatre R. Winner Jr.**

**Age: 10(though very immature for a 10-year-old)**

**Parents: Quatre R. Winner and Dorothy Catalonia**

**Hobbies: trying to get AWAY from the Maguanac so he can live freely without hearing "Young Master Quatre" at every corner he turns, spending time playing with his *very expensive* virtual reality helmet, trying to make contact with the outside world, and sometimes making his father displeased with his behavior**

**Attitude: a lot like Quatre except he's kind of immature and impish most of the time, but don't worry our little friend slowly matures as the story goes on**

**Sibling: Sierra Winner**

**Name: Min Chang**

**Age: 13**

**Parents: Wufei Chang and Sally Po**

**Hobbies: practicing martial arts, slowly changing her father's opinion of women and girls, currently saving up for a katana, but it's not exactly a hobby**

**Attitude: Well, let's put it this way: If you met you'd never guess that she'd know martial arts, let alone know squatch about self-protection, she actually gets pretty close to her father(which is a big accomplishment for one Onnako)**

**Siblings: Lin Chang, Damien Chang, and Lang Chang**

**Name: Lin Chang**

**Age: 13**

**Parents: Wufei Chang and Sally Po**

**Hobbies: not liking her father, protesting against her father, getting mad at her twin sister(Min)'s accomplishments, overall being a pain to the Chang family**

**Attitude: lazy, conceited, doesn't like her father at all, but makes progress as the series goes on**

**Siblings: Min Chang, Damien Chang, and Lang Chang**

**Name: Damien Chang**

**Age: 12**

**Parents: Wufei Chang and Sally Po**

**Hobbies: sword fighting, trying to show his father that he's NOT a weakling, telling his friends continuously of the lame things Lin does**

**Attitude: pretty carefree except when he's training or talking about training, he takes it very seriously because he wants to measure up in his father's eyes**

**Siblings: Min Chang, Lin Chang, and Lang Chang**

**Name: Lang Chang**

**Age: 9**

**Parents: Wufei Chang and Sally Po**

**Hobbies: annoying his older siblings, being Quatre R. Winner Jr.'s best friend, making his father get rather large headaches, and practicing with his katana**

**Attitude:  nothing but an annoyance to his brother and sisters, Lang is used to be looked down on as "not important enough" for anything(and it really doesn't help that his father only calls him "young weak son") he never had a friend until he met Quatre R. Winner Jr., then his true attitude emerged and as it turns out he and Quatre Jr. act alike and can be called "partners in crime"(think Trunks and Goten, Gundam Style!)**

**Siblings: Min Chang, Lin Chang, and Damien Chang**

**And Duo Jr. and Quatre Jr. will just have the Jr.'s at the end of their names throughout the story so you don't confuse them with the adults**

**_New Gundam Wing_****__**

**A normal day in A.C. 215 emerged as Katsumi Yuy got up for school, well, it was "normal" for the Yuy family anyway...**

**Katsumi: ::goes into kitchen to make breakfast, growls slightly as she notices Zach::**

**Zach: Well, it's only 6:30 in the morning, I'd have thought you wouldn't be up for another hour or so, oh wait lemme guess it's part of your quest to become "stronger, quicker, and be better in everything"! ::laughs::**

**Katsumi: Can it Zach. ::gets out the peanut butter::**

**Zach: ::laughing more now:: what are you gonna do to me if I don't? Are ya gonna beat me up if I don't or somethin'? ::laughs louder::**

**Katsumi: Why don't you do the world a favor and shut up?**

**Relena: Now kids, don't fight.**

**Zach: ::tilted halo appears over head:: we weren't fighting...**

**Relena: ::sarcastically:: And I'm still the queen of the world**

**Zach: REALLY?!?!**

**Heero: ::coming out of nowhere:: no ::whispers to Relena:: Are SURE we never dropped Zach when he was a baby?**

**Relena: ::whispers back:: positive**

**Katsumi: Zach?**

**Zach: what?**

**Katsumi: Do you ever recall being dropped on your head?**

**Zach: not really**

**Katsumi: That's sad**

**Over in Nebraska the Maxwell kids were getting ready for school as well...uh, one was anyway...**

**__**

**Duo Jr.: ::drooling at his pictures of girls:: oh man, I wanna meet that babe...::looks at another pic:: her too...**

**Lana: DUO JR.(A.N. yeah, the Jr.'s WILL get annoying so if you can tell the difference between the adults and kids just pretend the Jr. isn't there) WHERE ARE YOU?!**

**Duo Jr.: Nowhere**

**Lana: ::walks into his room:: Do you want to make us late for school, AGAIN?**

**Duo Jr.: I'm flunking school anyway...::fakes a cough:: MOM, I THINK I'M SICK, CAN I STAY HOME FROM SCHOOL TODAY?**

**Hilde: I know you, so no you can't**

**Duo Jr.: ::pretends to sneeze:: BUT MOM, I'LL GET THE OTHER KIDS INFECTED!**

**Lana: let him stay home, he's too embarrassing to take along anyway**

**Duo Jr.: Listen to her!**

**Duo: ::laughs:: since when do YOU want us to listen to your sister?**

**Lana: ::nods:: you usually say not to listen to me**

**Duo Jr.: but that's when you say things that'll make me get in trouble or look bad**

**Lana: ::growls:: hopeless situation...::throws her brother's book bag to him and begins to drag him off to school::**

**Duo Jr.: this is really embarrassing, I'm the older one you know**

**Lana: well, you might as well be younger because you sure act like it**

**At a circus somewhere Liz Bloom is getting ready for school, not knowing how lucky she is that she hasn't a sibling**

**Liz: ::grabs the toast out of the toaster:: I wish I could stay for knife-throwing practice again but it made me late yesterday, which started a nasty rumor about me hitting someone with a knife.**

**Catherine: I understand, dear**

**Liz: Thanks mom! What about you Uncle Trowa?**

**Trowa: ::nods:: one less person to throw a knife at me.**

**Liz: ::laughs and begins walking off to school::**

**Well, that last one was short because of lack-o-siblings, but anyway, now we join the Winner family at their estate somewhere**

**Quatre Jr.: ::whining:: I'm NOT getting out of bed today!**

**Sierra: ::darkly, as she isn't "thrilled" about school either:: why not?**

**Quatre Jr.: THE MAGUANACS EMABARRASSED ME YESTERDAY!**

**Sierra: They ALWAYS go around calling you "Young Master Quatre" I thought you were used to it by now**

**Quatre Jr.: It's not that, I was talking to a girl I like and they came up and started telling her too much information about my childhood ::flushes red:: she doesn't do anything but laugh when she sees me now!**

**Sierra: welcome to reality**

**Dorothy: Be nice to your brother, Sierra**

**Sierra: shut up, I know you like him better anyway**

**Quatre Jr.: This'll be good...::snickers::**

**Dorothy: SIERRA! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE LATE I'M GOING TO HAVE A TALK WITH YOU BEFORE YOU GO!**

**Sierra: Who cares?**

**Quatre: now, let's try to keep the peace...::sweatdrop::**

**Sierra and Dorothy: NO!!!!**

**Quatre Jr.: Dad, can I skip school and watch mom an' Sierra fight?**

**Quatre: no**

**Quatre Jr.: You're no fun! ::pouts::**

**Well, I think that it'll be an interesting day for the Winner family, anyway, moving on to China Town, Florida we find the Chang family!**

**Damien: MIN!!! THAT'S THE LAST FRUIT ROLL UP!!! GIMME!!! YOU ATE ALL THE OTHER ONES!!!**

**Min: Well you should have gotten up faster**

**Damien: GIVE IT TO ME YOU STUPID ONNAKO!!!**

**Wufei: ::thinks:: stupid weak candy that disrupts peace in my house**

**Lang: Why don't you solve this problem by giving it to me! ::grins::**

**Min and Damien: NO!!!**

**Lang: shoot...oh well, I'll be ready for school first! ::walks off to finish getting ready::**

**Wufei: ::to Damien:: stupid weak son, I'll show how you get it.**

**Damien: by yelling louder?**

**Wufei: no, that usually doesn't work unless you're talking to a young onnako, this is how you do it with the older ones and the onnas. Min, please give your brother that thing you're fighting over**

**Min: ::shrugs:: ok ::hands fruit roll up to Damien:: It's nice to know that there's still a glimmer of civilization in this house. ::glares at Damien::**

**Lin: ::snorts:: this is SUCH a stupid conversation**

**Damien: Who asked you? ::eats beloved fruit roll up::**

**Lin: Who cares? Anyway, for your information, I'm cutting school today**

**Wufei: YOU CANNOT DO THAT YOU IDIOTIC ONNAKO!!!**

**Damien: uh dad, didn't you just say not to yell at older Onnakos because it never gets you anywhere?**

**Wufei: ::Points to Lin:: She's a notable exception of that**

**Damien: COOL!**

**Lin: ::to her father:: You can't make me do anything you...chauvinistic pig!!!**

**Wufei: YOU ARE GOING IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU THERE!**

**Lin: YOU WILL!**

**Sally: I told you two not to yell inside, it disrupts everything!**

**Lang: And the last time you had an argument like this inside, Mr. Snuffles the parrot died of shock!**

**Wufei: That's what happened to that stupid bird? ::snorts:: It was weak anyway**

**Lin: YOU WOULD SAY THAT!**

**Lang: Be quiet or you'll kill Mr. Snuffles Two!**

**Min: ::to a freaked out looking parrot:: It's ok, you'll be fine!**

**Damien: mom, can we take the bird outside?**

**Sally: oh course!**

**Min: ::Moves Mr. Snuffles Two outside in his cage::**

**Lang: Should we go to school now?**

**Wufei: Do whatever you want young weak son**

**Sally: I'll take you in just a minute! And Lin, you're going!**

**Lin: YOU CANNOT MAKE ME!!!**

**Wufei: WE CAN AND WE WILL!**

**Well, wasn't that interesting? Now we join the Yuy children at their school**

**Kids in the classroom: ::are talking, when they see Katsumi come in and not looking very happy, they all shut up::**

**Katsumi: ...**

**Teacher: ::walks in:: Hello class, remember that today is the day one of your parents comes in and talks about their job!**

**Kids: ::groan::**

**Zach: hey teacher person!**

**Milliardo: ::whispering:: Zach, maybe you should call her 'Ms. Lovany', it IS her name after all.**

**Zach: Who actually memorizes teachers' names?(A.N. this is one of those schools where everyone goes to school in the same room, so are all the other kids' schools)**

**Ms. Lovany: ::growl:: yes Zach?**

**Zach: Does my father HAVE to come?**

**Ms. Lovany: yes he does, he sounds like a very interesting person**

**Zach: ::snorts:: interesting indeed...**

**Katsumi: Zach, I'm trying to learn something while I'm here and you don't exactly help me do it.**

**Zach: ::sarcastically:: Oh, I'm hurt Kitty-Kat!**

**Milliardo: I find it hard to believe he related to you, Katsumi**

**Katsumi: join the club**

**Zach: YOU ACTUALLY STARTED AN ANTI-ME CLUB?!?!**

**Katsumi: no, you idiot**

**Ms. Lovany: Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Zach Ignatious Yuy?**

**Zach: That's not my middle name!**

**Ms. Lovany: At least you pay attention to something!**

**::kids snicker at Zach::**

**Zach: ::flushes red and sits down::**

**Milliardo: ::whispering:: It is a very big disgrace to have you as a cousin.**

**Zach: word, and besides, you've said that to me since I was two!**

**Milliardo: I know Zach, I know**

**Ms. Lovany: Zach, since you seem so excited, your father can talk about his job first!**

**Katsumi: well, thanks bunches. ::gives her brother an "Omae O Korosu" look::**

**Ms. Lovany: Okay class, say hello to Katsumi and Zach Yuy's father, Heero Yuy!**

**Zach: His first name is Heero?**

**Katsumi: where have you been for the last 15 years?**

**Heero: Hello, as your teacher said my name is Heero Yuy-**

**Zach: DAD, I NEVER KNEW YOUR FIRST NAME WAS HEERO!!!**

**Milliardo: ::To Zach:: Wouldn't you have gotten a clue when I called him 'Uncle Heero', you bakayaro!**

**Zach: You're the bane of my existence, Milliardo, why would I pay attention to you?**

**Heero: ::coughs:: ahem, anyway, I work as a computer repairman, and computer technologist and some other things related to computers**

**Zach: That's boring, why don't you tell everyone about being a Preven-::his mouth is covered by Katsumi and Milliardo::**

**kid 1: Zach, do you have delusions?**

**Zach: NO I DON'T, I'M TELLING YOU MY FATHER IS A PREVEN-::mouth is again covered by Katsumi and Milliardo::**

**::blah blah, Heero answers computer related questions and Zach keeps trying to tell his classmates his father is a Preventer, but has no success, Ms. Lovany moves on to Milliardo's dad Zechs::**

**Ms. Lovany: And this is Milliardo's dad Zechs Marquise!**

**Zach: But, his last name is really Marquise/Peacecra-::mouth is AGAIN covered and I don't need to say by whom do I?::**

**Milliardo: ::to Zach:: shut up, he wants it to be a secret, just like your dad being a preventer!**

**Zach: Well you could've just told me!**

**Katsumi: You should have gotten a clue ten years ago when your mouth was first covered up for trying to reveal those things.**

**Zechs: Anyway, I work as a-**

**Zach: PREVEN-::covers his own mouth this time::**

**Zechs: ....I work as a Zoologist at the California Zoo for Endangered Animals**

**Zach: ahaha, yeah, did I say 'Preventer'? I didn't mean it, really!**

**The school's few girl Zach fans(God forbid!): ::dreamily:: We know you didn't Zach, you never do anything wrong**

**Zach: I know!**

**::Zechs answers questions about his "occupation" the rest of the day goes by uneventful, and Katsumi and Zach go home::**

**Nothing very eventful happens at the other kids' schools (and the author is too lazy to write about it even if it did...) now we join the Yuy's at home as the mail is brought in.**

**Relena: ::looks at mail:: bills, bills, you could become a millionaire...too bad I'm already one, hmmmm...what's this? ::opens letter and reads it::**

**Heero: Did we get anything in the mail?**

**Relena: some junky mail and an invitation to The New Peacemillion.**

**Heero: oh?**

**Relena: yeah, and it says to bring our kids, too. Can we Heero?**

**Heero: I don't care either way.**

**Relena: ok, the party is tomorrow!**

**Heero: what?! How are we supposed to get a ticket to space by tomorrow?**

**Relena: It came inclosed with them**

**Heero: oooooookaaaaaaay...**

**The other pilots got similar letters, except Trowa who got one for himself, his sister, and Liz because he had no other family. Well, the next day all the pilots and their families were on the shuttle...except the Maxwells who were late...anyone know the reason?**

**Duo Jr.: JUST WAIT, I'M ALMOST DONE PACKING MY PICTURES!!!**

**Lana: That's what you've said for the last hour! And besides, we'll only be gone a day, you don't need all those pics!**

**Hilde: I have to side with your sister, dear!**

**Duo: ::Nods:: I don't really want to be late!**

**Duo Jr.: Oh fine! ::closes suitcase and comes down::**

**Lana: well, now we can leave!**

**Duo Jr.: ::sniff:: I left one of my fave pics up there...**

**Hilde: We have to catch the shuttle, can't get it now!**

**Duo Jr.: aaaw man...::groans::**

**Meanwhile on the shuttle**

**Katsumi: How come we're delayed?**

**Relena: I don't know, dear**

**Zach: I don't mind! ::munches his giant Kit Kat:: **

**Katsumi: I'm telling you Zach, you're going to get sick on the way there...**

**Zach: I will not, I'm too tough for that!**

**Katsumi: Just barf out the window and not on me and I'll be happy**

**Heero: I'll go find out what the delay is. ::walks up to pilot:: What's the delay about?**

**Pilot: Some idiot named Duo Maxwell and his family are late and we've been given strict orders not to leave without them**

**Heero: ::pales and thinks:: Duo! But what would he be doing here? We all agreed to go our separate ways for our safety...unless he got an invitation too!**

**Pilot: You look like you know the guy**

**Heero: sadly I do**

**Pilot: When he gets here tell him if he's ever late for a shuttle I'm driving again, I'll wait but I'll beat him senseless when he gets on**

**Heero: fine ::walks back to seat::**

**Relena: So what's the delay?**

**Heero: Someone's late and they've been told not to leave without him and his family**

**Zach: fine by me**

**Katsumi: As long as we're not being held by robbers or something**

**Heero: nope ::whispers to Relena:: Do you want to know who they're waiting for?**

**Relena: ::whispers back:: Who?**

**Heero: Duo Maxwell**

**Relena: What? But-**

**Heero: He probably received an invitation, too**

**Relena: If he did then Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei are probably here too...**

**Heero: And I have a hunch it's not 'just a coincidence'**

**Relena: painful as it is, I think the best way to deal with it is to not talk to them or show that we know them at all**

**Heero: ::nods::**

**::Just then everybody hears a voice in front say "Well, sorry we're late, but I can pay ya extra for the delay if you want Pilot Man!"::**

**Relena: That's defiantly Duo!**

**::In front they hear a younger, female voice say "It was because of my brother's pictures, we'll be gone for a day and he acts like it's for a month!" then a young boy's voice says "Heeeey, well Lana, you never know what could happen!" and then a female who you can tell is around Duo's age says "C'mon kids, that includes you Duo, we don't want to keep the shuttle more delayed!"::**

**Heero: It sound's like he's got kids now**

**Relena: Who else would those other voices have belonged to?**

**Katsumi: I wonder who those guys were.**

**Zach: Dunno, but mom and dad are whispering a lot now**

**Katsumi: It's odd, even for them**

**The Shuttle lands and oddly enough none of the former Gundam Pilots see each other until they get into PeaceMillion's main room where the "party" was supposed to be.**

**Gundam Pilots and Gundam Girls:WHAT?!**

**Gundam Kids: Do you know those people?**

**::The door opens and a person dressed in a lab coat walks out and smiles, he kind of looks like Doctor J.::**

**Person: I see you got my invitations**

**Duo: Who are you and why did you want us to come here?**

**Person: I am Doctor-::car goes by so only Gundam Pilots hear his name:: But you can call me Dr.Y. And if you adults just follow me, we'll get this cleared up, why don't you children stay here and converse**

**Duo Jr.: But I wanna see why I'm here!!! Can't I go with you?**

**Dr. Y: No**

**Duo Jr.: ooooookaaaaaay...how long will we be here?**

**Dr. Y: I can tell you a week at the least**

**Duo Jr.: ::To his sister:: HA! I TOLD YOU IT WAS A GOOD THING I PACKED MY PICTURES!!!**

**Heero: ::thinks:: A young version of Duo...God spare us all**

**Dr. Y: ::takes adults to another room where they find a shocking surprise::**

**But I won't tell you about that surprise yet, we're going to see the children converse with each other!**

**::There is silence in the room, no one really knows what to say, but then Duo Jr. breaks the silence(given his father's attitude it's not much of a surprise)::**

**Duo Jr.: Soooooooooooo...where are you guys from?**

**Katsumi: Me, my brother and my cousin who is apparently coming on the next shuttle are from California, well, as long as we can remember, we used to live somewhere in Europe or something**

**Zach: ::nods::**

**Liz: I'm from Alberta, Canada**

**Quatre Jr.: from my mom ::gets hit by his sister::**

**Sierra: WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOUR SNIDE REMARKS!**

**Quatre Jr.: BUT IT'S TRUE!!!**

**Sierra: ::growl:: we're from Arabia**

**Min: We're from China Town, Florida**

**Zach: ::Looks at Min:: Big surprise there**

**Damien: Isn't it, though?**

**Duo Jr.: We're from Nebraska! ::hugely annoying grin::**

**Katsumi: ::to Lana:: seems like you have an annoying brother, too**

**Lana: ::nods::**

**Katsumi: I bet mine is more annoying, though**

**Lana: I bet not**

**Zach: ::To Sierra: So, do you like this place chick?**

**Sierra: Buzz off**

**Zach: You look like you need a hug!**

**Sierra: No**

**Zach: Or maybe one little smooch?**

**Sierra: BUZZ OFF KING OF THE JERKS!!!**

**Zach: harsh**

**Lana: Your brother acts like my brother when he meets a girl**

**Katsumi: Your brother's probably better, mine acts like this 24/7**

**Lana: Sorry to say, mine sounds a little better right now**

**Katsumi: I'll bet.**

**Duo Jr.: ::walks over to his sister:: hey, you're actually corresponding with someone! HELP US, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!!!**

**Lana: I take back my remark**

**Duo Jr.: ::sees Katsumi:: woah, do you wanna go on a date gorgeous?**

**Katsumi: Not in this lifetime jerk**

**Duo Jr.: haaaaaarsh!**

**Lana: Duo Jr. go away, you're making my social status plummet even further**

**Duo Jr.: fine...::walks away::**

**Katsumi: What were those "pictures" he was talking about?**

**Lana: Everytime he sees a pretty girl in a magazine or something, he cuts out the picture and stores it in his room**

**Katsumi: Why would anyone wanna go out with him anyway? The way things look it seems like he'd still flirt after he had a girlfriend.**

**Lana: Most likely**

**Katsumi: Does he subscribe to any magazines?**

**Lana: Mom and Dad won't let him, they don't want to even THINK about what he'd subscribe to!**

**Katsumi: bet not, probably something like "The Hentai Zine"**

**Lana: Does your brother subscribe to anything?**

**Katsumi: "The Hentai Zine"**

**Lana: Must be awful**

**Katsumi: You have no idea**

**Well, while they talk about annoying older brothers, we'll see what some other Gundam kids are up to.**

**Quatre Jr.: ::to Lang:: My dad is rich!**

**Lang: MY dad knows martial arts**

**Quatre Jr.: So?**

**Lang: Uh, something…**

**Quatre Jr.: Anyway, see that punch on the table?**

**Lang: My dad punches me a lot!**

**Quatre Jr.: No, THAT! ::Points to a bowl of punch on the table::**

**Lang: ::nods wisely:: Oh, THAT kind of punch!**

**Quatre Jr.: Yes, THAT kind of punch.**

**Lang: What about it?**

**Quatre Jr.: I say we find some way to spike it!**

**Lang: What does that mean?**

**Quatre Jr.: Are you from a third world country or something?**

**Lang: No, I'm from Florida!**

**Quatre Jr.: You've been hit on the head a lot haven't you?**

**Lang: uh….**

**Quatre Jr.: I rest my case!**

**Lang: Do you know the muffin man?**

**Quatre Jr.: No…what does that have to do with what we were just talking about?**

**Lang: I've just never met anyone who knew the muffin man before!**

**Quatre Jr.: ::idea:: Let's annoy everyone by asking them if they know the muffin man!**

**Lang: Uh…but my dad hits me when I get annoying…**

**Quatre Jr.: He's in the other room, it doesn't matter!**

**Lang: Uh…k…**

**Quatre Jr.: ::talking in a business like manner:: Let's get started then, shall we?**

**Lang: I guess…did I tell you I can do this? ::twiddles thumbs::**

**Quatre Jr.: Suuure…**

**Well, I think we'll check up on some different Gundam kids now…we'll be seeing enough of the baka boys…-_-'**

Damien: ::sitting, thinks:: Well, since no one wants to talk to me, might as well just sit here and wait to be dragged wherever we're staying tonight

**Quatre Jr.: ::walks up to Damien politely:: Hello sir**

**Lang: That's my brother!**

**Quatre Jr.: So? Anyway, do you know the muffin man?**

**Damien: ……..no……..**

**Quatre Jr.: Ok, that's all. ::walks away with Lang in tow::**

**Damien: That was odd…**

**Lana: ::walks over to Damien:: Hi, what's your name?**

**Damien: First of all, PROMISE me you don't want to know if I know the muffin man!**

**Lana: …I don't…**

**Damien: Ok then, I'm Chang Damien**

**Lana: I'm Lana Maxwell, you looked kind of sad Chang**

**Damien: No, my first name is Damien, Chinese people say last names first**

**Lana: ::blushes:: Oh yeah, I read about that. Sorry Damien**

**Damien: It's ok, you don't know how often I get that**

**Lana: But one can imagine! ^_^**

**Damien: apparently**

**Lana: Uh, why did you want to make sure I didn't want to know about the muffin man?**

**Damien: My younger brother and his new friend came over asking if I knew the muffin man**

**Lana: Sounds like something my brother would do…to be annoying…**

**Damien: ok, hey that kid with my brother looks like Quatre Raberba Winner Jr.!**

**Lana: ::looks:: I think it is!**

**Damien: I don't think my father would like them hanging out together.**

**Lana: Why not?  
Damien: He despises most rich people.**

**Lana: Well, hopefully he won't beat HIMSELF up if he gets rich!**

**Damien: Then he'll probably despise most poor people**

**Lana: Sounds like you have trouble at home, just from your saying that**

**Damien: I'm not supposed to talk about it**

**Lana: ::shakes head:: What does he do for a living?  
Damien: He teaches Karate and sword fighting**

**Lana: That CAN'T be good for you…**

**Damien: At least I have more discipline than most kids my age**

**Tsk tsk, bad Wufei. Those poor children. Oh well, they're just characters thought up in my head one day, so "No children were hurt by Wufei in the making of this fanfic". Yay! Now you get to see what the G-Boys and G-Girls (or G-men and G-women) saw that was so shocking! And on another note, at this point you have read 14 pages of my utter insanity. Now on with the fanfic!**

**Dr. Y: Surprised, eh?**

**Heero: WHY did you do this?!**

**Relena: Yes, the war is over and there's total pacifism, there's no need for weapons of destruction!**

**Duo: woah!**

**Dr. Y: You're Preventers right?**

**Wufei: Why should I tell you what my true occupation is?!?!**

**Dr. Y: I'll take it as a 'yes', anyway, you do know about a new group threatening the peace right?**

**G-people: …maybe…**

**Dr. Y: What you didn't know is that they have manufactured millions of mobile suits and mobile dolls already, and plan of making more. The Gundams are needed again, all of us are too old to pilot them. That's where your children come into the picture**

**Relena: NO! MY BABIES WILL NOT PILOT WEAPONS OF DESTRUCTION!!!**

**In waiting room…**

**Zach and Katsumi: ::sneeze:: Mom's talking about us again…**

**Back with the G-people (stupid nickname. So sue me, if you do you'll get about a dollar, a stick of gum, an Altron Action Figure Model, and a Vegeta action Figure Model. It's not worth it, trust me.)**

**Dr. Y: Why don't we see what the children think?  ::cackle::**

**G-people: THEY DON'T _NEED  TO SEE THESE GUNDAMS!!!_**

**Dr. Y: They'll have to. ::opens door:: Hey kids, you can come in now…**

**::kids come in and see the Gundams…dun dun dun…:: (yes, we're all very sorrowful the waiting room won't be used anymore, but I believe we can get over it ::takes a hankie:: sniff…)**

**::pause::**

**::pause::**

**Duo Jr.: IT'S A GUNDAM!**

**Lana: ::sarcastically:: No, _really._**

**Katsumi: ::Puts 2 and 2 together:: Hey…::to her father:: _you were a Gundam Pilot weren't you?_**

**Heero: ::shame, shame:: yes…**

**Liz (yes, she does get more lines! ///_^): How come you never told us?**

**Sierra: ::mad:: YOU SAID YOU'D NEVER LIE TO ME!!!!!!**

**Quatre: I…uh…didn't think I really needed to tell you.**

**Lang: Do we get to pilot these?**

**Dr. Y: YES!**

**G-people (the kids will be referred to as G-kids): NO!**

**G-kids: Huh?**

**Dr. Y: Mankind's fate is in the balance!**

**Relena: Our CHILDREN'S fate is in the balance!**

**Katsumi: …but mom, how do think you're going to keep us away after we've found out?**

**Heero: ::thinks:: Why was a stubborn person? If I wasn't…nah, if I wasn't OZ would rule the universe by now. ::out loud:: She has a point Relena, Katsumi, and uh…Zach or whatever your mom named you, you have permission to fight.**

**Relena: THEY CAN'T!**

**Heero: THEY CAN!**

**Zach: Dude, dad doesn't know my name!**

**Katsumi: ::walks up to Wing Zero Custom:: This one's mine.**

**Relena: NONE OF THEM ARE YOURS!!! YOU CAN'T FIGHT!!!**

**Zach: ::Looks at Wing(which he will pilot) then at Wing Zero Custom:: I got the trashy one…;_;**

**Heero: You'll get over it.**

**Lana: ::walks over to a section of the room and sees blueprints:: What are these?**

**Dr. Y: Those are plans for Gundam upgrades designed by your dad and the other pilots when they didn't know how much longer the war would last.**

**Lana: Ok…::reads:: BlueFire, huh?**

**Dr. Y: That one was a fine piece of work, I didn't have the parts to make it, though.**

**Lana: ::reading off more Gundam names and looking at designs for them:: Yin Yang, Limestone, Wing Zero 7, HeavyArms XL…**

**Dr. Y: The plans for Limestone and HeavyArms XL were carried through. We didn't have enough parts for BlueFire, YinYang, or Wing Zero 7, though.**

**Katsumi: Why 'Wing Zero 7' there haven't BEEN 6 Wing Zeros before that.**

**Duo: Your dad designed it but I named it, 7 is supposed to be a lucky number.**

**Katsumi: Oh**

**Quatre Jr.: ::excited:: I GET TO PILOT A GUNDAM!!!**

**Quatre: NO!**

**Dorothy: Maybe.**

**Sierra: Do I HAVE to?**

**Random Maguanac: Mistress Sierra, I will pilot it if you wish me to.**

**Sierra: NO!**

**RM: ::bows:: If that is your wish Mistress Sierra ::scurries away::**

**Dr. Y: Based on your records I have the Gudams you'll use all planned out.**

**Lang: Everyone KNOWS I'll get the BEST Gundam!**

**Min: Not likely**

**Dr. Y: Now, Katsumi will pilot Wing Zero Custom, Zach will pilot Wing, Lana will pilot Deathsythe, Duo Jr. will pilot Deathsythe Hell Custom, Liz will pilot HeavyArms Kai II,  Quatre Jr. will pilot Sandrock Custom, Sierra will pilot Limestone, Min will pilot Nataku, Damien will pilot Altron, and Lin will pilot Shenlong. Any questions?**

**Lang: What do I pilot?  
Dr. Y: You don't pilot anything, you couldn't pilot a lawnmower if your life depended on it.**

**Wufei: STUPID WEAK SON ASKING STUPID WEAK QUESTIONS!**

**Lang: ::sniff sniff, starts to sing (the horror!):: NOBODY LIKES ME, EVERYBODY HATES ME, GUESS I'LL GO EAT WOOOOOOORMS, BIG FAT JUICY ONES, TINY LITTLE-::Wufei slaps Lang::**

**Wufei: SHUT UP YOUNG WEAK SON!**

**Quatre Jr.: ::to Lang:: you were right!  Your dad DOES hit you a lot!**

**Lang: Yep, sure does!**

**Wufei: STUPID YOUNG WEAK SON!  YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO TALK ABOUT FAMILY MATTERS WITH WEAK RICH BRATS!!!**

**The Winner family: I take personal offense in that remark.**

**Wufei: GOOD!**

**Dorothy: YOU obviously haven't changed, Wufei**

**Wufei: WHO ARE YOU TO TALK WEAK ONNA!?**

**Quatre: ::sees that Dorothy is going to say something VERY nasty:: uh…what about the Gundams?**

**Wufei: You have a point weakling Winner.**

**The Winner Family (again): Which one?!?!**

**Wufei: You're all weak, so it doesn't matter.**

**Dr. Y: AHEM! ::gets everybody's attention:: back to the subject, your first mission is now.**

**Relena: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! I HAVEN'T CONVINCED YOU ALL THAT PACIFISM MUST PREVAIL AND THAT MY BABIES ::demonic on this word:: _WILL NOT FIGHT!_**

**:: The Gundam Kids, minus Lang of course, have already gotten into the cockpits::**

**Duo Jr.: Uh, how do you work this thing?**

**Lana: ::slaps head:: you push the 'on' button!**

**Duo Jr.: Which button is that?**

**Lana: -_-' The green one…**

**After a bit of difficulty with the more mentally challenged/ slow Gundam kids, everybody was set**

**Quatre Jr.: I'm riden' a big destruction machine, I'm riden' a big destruction machine!**

**Sierra: SHUT.UP. If you don't I can always use my improved Heat Shotels on you.**

**Quatre Jr.: ::silenced::**

**Sierra: I thought so.**

**On the ground…**

**Lang: IT'S NOT FAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIR!!!  I WANNA PILOT A COOL GUNDAM THINGY, TOO!**

**Wufei: SHUT UP YOUNG WEAK SON!**

**Lang:: ::sniff:: and if I don't?**

**Wufei: ::hits poor Lang upside the head:: YOU SHALL NEVER QUESTION THE GREAT WUFEI!!!**

**Lang: ::whining:: This sucks, I'm gonna go find the muffin man…::walks off::**

**Dr. Y: ::has just gotten through his explanation of what is to be accomplished by this mission:: Got it?**

**Gundam Kids: ::varied replies of 'of course', 'why me?', 'can we eat first?', 'you freaks', and 'I'm riden' a big destruction machine!(yes, again)' ::**

**Dr. Y: Uh…I guess that's a 'yes'?**

**The Gundam Kids set off to complete their mission, despite the valiant protesting on Relena's behalf **

**Duo Jr.: So what we need to do is sneak into the New OZ HQ, steal their plans for more powerful mobile suits, and ::grins at this part:: blow 'em to smithereens!?**

**Katsumi: FOR THE TENTH TIME: YES!**

**Lana: I guess you see a day in my life! ^_^**

**Katsumi: Sadly, yes**

**Duo Jr.: I don't forget all THAT often ::pause:: do I?**

**Lana: YES!**

**Duo Jr.: Well, your opinion doesn't count anyway.**

**Zach: WEEEEEEEEEEEEE'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREEEEEEEEE!!!!**

**Katsumi: ::sarcasm:: Say that a little louder, Zach, I'm not sure the whole world heard you.**

**Lin: Yeah, ok then, Come on, I'd like to get this STUPID thing over with. ::hops out of cockpit::  
Sierra: Might as well. ::gets out as well::**

**After all the G-kids were out they decided (rather foolishly, in my opinion) to split up, not in pairs, not in groups, ALONE**

**Lin: ::has mugged some OZ girl and stole her uniform:: This won't be hard, I am too mighty to be taken down by these incompetents ::smirks, keeps walking, but then accidentally bumps into someone:: UGH! Watch where you're going you-::sees a hot young man around her age standing there, blushes::**

**Person: I'm sorry, that was entirely my fault.**

**Lin: ::ready for action:: Who are you?!**

**Person: ::chuckles:: Slow down Karate girl, ::points to uniform:: see? I'm on your side!**

**Lin: heh, um…oh yeah, I uh…heard a rumor about some rebels and though maybe-**

**Person: You don't need to explain anymore, my name is Xu Kokoro, who are you?  
Lin: ::thinks:: Can't exactly tell him my true identity, can I? ::out loud:: I'm…Chan Lin…::thinks:: Shoot! He'll probably figure it out, I should've been more creative…It's all my father's fault ::out loud:: Nice to meet you, Kokoro.**

**Kokoro: Nice to meet you too, Lin, it's not everyday someone knows not to call me Xu!**

**Lin: yeeeaaah…pretty annoying isn't it?  So are you Chinese?**

**Kokoro: Half Chinese, half-Japanese.**

**Lin: Half Chinese, half-American. Well, I…um…gotta go somewhere, see you later?**

**Kokoro: Sure ::flashes an award-winning smile::**

**Lin: ::nods in acknowledgement of his presence:: Bye…::runs off::**

**Kokoro: ::Under his breath:: Strange Girl…**

**Lin: ::a hallway away from Kokoro:: Man, that was TOO close, but I got this strange feeling from that guy…**

**Meanwhile, Katsumi had resorted to violence when it came to getting the plans, and Duo Jr. had decided to follow her.**

**Katsumi: Stupid guards, they think they can out do Katsumi Yuy.**

**Duo Jr.: ::In the shadows:: I'm gonna be sick if she fires off just one more bullet and it hits just one more guy…**

**Katsumi: ::Twirls around:: I could almost SWEAR someone was following me…I'll just keep my wits with me and if I hear anymore noises, I'll shoot.**

**Duo Jr.: ::following, oblivious to Katsumi's little threat, slips on the floor:: AAAAAAAAH!!!**

**Katsumi: ::turns around:: DUO JR.?! WHAT are you doing here!?**

**Duo Jr.: OW!! I'll tell you later…because ::whine:: Right now, I think I sprained my poor ankle, ::sniff:: I could use a beautiful person to take care of it…::glances at Katsumi::**

**Katsumi: ::growls, then picks up Duo Jr. and begins dragging him along the floor with her::**

**Duo Jr.: OUCH!!!  Not exactly what I had in mind.**

**Katsumi: You'll get over it.**

**Duo Jr.: Or will I?**

**They got to the room with the plans in it, only to discover that they were the last ones there and that everyone else had just decided to wait for them so that they could regroup**

**Lana: MY GOD! What happened to my brother?!?!**

**Katsumi: He slipped and sprained his ankle**

**Duo Jr.: ::whines::**

**Damien: Are we all here now?**

**Min: Yes, I believe we are.**

**Liz: Then I guess it's time to get outta here!**

**Sierra: ::sarcastically:: REALLY?**

**Quatre Jr.: Yep, really! ::didn't hear the sarcasm::**

**Random OZ Guy #1: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**

**ROZG#2: WE GOT YOU REBELS NOW!**

**Zach: Nyah, Nyah!  You're only in trouble if you get caught and I can run fast! ::zips out the door::**

**Other G-kids: -_-' ::shake heads::**

**ROZG#3: I got the bomb! Now all we have to do is lock 'em in here with it and leave!**

**ROZG#1: Yeah, ::throws the lighted bomb in there, shuts the door and runs as fast as he possibly can::**

**Quatre Jr.: I'm too young, you can't do this!**

**Lin: We have 40 seconds to get out…**

**Lana: I think I could pick the lock, my dad taught me how to pick locks.**

**Min: Ok, ::takes out a hairpin and gives it to Lana::**

**Sierra: I'd bet money you can't pick it fast enough.**

**Lana: SHUT UP!**

**Lin: ::sits on the ground, folds hands and begins to pray:: I am sorry for acting like the daughter of a female dog to my father all these years-though my mother is not a female dog, but possibly the best member of my insane family that also contains a disgruntled China man, a little brother who could pass for being mentally insane, another younger brother who just annoys me because he's him and a "perfect" sister.**

**Min: You're jealous of me?**

**Lin: I never said that!**

**Damien: I annoy you because I'm me?  
Lin: yes you do.**

**Lana: I CAN'T PICK IT!  Someone REALLY wants to keep us in here.**

**Sierra: I TOLD you didn't I?**

**Katsumi: 30 seconds 'till it blows…**

**Zach: (who had been brought back in by the guards)  But I'm too prettyful to die!**

**Katsumi: riiiiight…**

**Suddenly the door burst open and standing by it was Kokoro (remember him?  You should)**

**Lin: KOKORO?!**

**Kokoro: yep, but now we need to concentrate of getting a way out of here, I know of a secret passage that should get us out in about 3 seconds.**

**Katsumi: Should we *rebels* really put our lives in your hands?**

**Kokoro: Would you rather put it in the hands of the bomb?**

**Well, no argument there, the G-kids followed Kokoro, whom was telling the truth about the secret passage**

**We now join them outside, a good distance away from the building.**

**Lin: ::To Kokoro:: I…want to thank you for back there, you see-**

**Kokoro: You don't need to explain, I figured it out.**

**::awkward silence::**

**Lin: The rest of you, go back to the Gundams, I'll be there in a second, okay?**

**Min: Well, ok then.**

**:: The other G-kids go back to their Gundams::**

**Lin: So, why did you help us? I mean, we're the rebels who had full intent to kill you.**

**Kokoro: There was something…special about you Lin, you act tough on the outside, but I know that deep down, you were truly frightened during my encounter with you.  It also takes a lot of courage to do something like that for what you believe in, I really don't think I could.**

**Lin: You did the same for me.**

**::another silence::**

**Kokoro: Lin…**

**Lin: Kokoro…**

**::they suddenly kiss::**

**Kokoro: Lin, I need to tell you, even if I quit OZ, we wouldn't be able to be together, we'd only be threats to each other.**

**Lin: B-but, I…**

**Kokoro: I'm sorry…good-bye.**

**Lin: No, good-bye is something you say when you truly know you'll never see someone again, I think we will see each other again.**

**Kokoro: ::nods:: Of course, I mean 'see you later'**

**Lin: Same to you…**

**::They go separate ways::**

**Lin: ::walks back to Shenlong::**

**Sierra:: He dumped you didn't he?  You see, the world goes like this: Men are trash, they'll leave you in some way, be it with a note, e-mail, person-to-person, and even…::chokes on this word:: being assassinated.**

**Katsumi: ::takes out a vid-phone and calls The New Peacemillion:: Hello, are you there?**

**Relena:: MY BABY! ::pushes past everyone to talk with Katsumi:: Are you OK, dear?**

**Katsumi: ugh…I'm FINE, mom!**

**Relena: And your brother?**

**Katsumi: Nothing wrong with him.  In fact, we're all fine physically, though some can't say the same for mentally.**

**G-Women: WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!**

**Katsumi: Lin fell in love with a guy that works with OZ, but he told her he loved her but it wouldn't work, now she's reverted back to her old self, and Sierra is lecturing her on the 'evils' of men.**

**Duo Jr.: ::in background:: It STILL hurts!**

**Katsumi: Oh yeah, I take back that comment about all of us being physically fine, Mrs. Maxwell, your son sprained his ankle.**

**Hilde: How?**

**Katsumi: He slipped on…something…**

**Relena: What something?**

**Katsumi: Uh…just something ^_^'**

**G-Women: ??? Okay…**

**::Heero and the other G-men, come on the screen::**

**Heero: And the mission?**

**Katsumi: Just a few more seconds…**

**::a few more seconds later, the rest of the building blows up::**

**Katsumi: ::grins:: Mission Complete!**

**4 years later…(yes, the major part of the series takes place at this point in time, to figure out the ages, just go to the top, find the ages they were before, and add 4 years to them) OZ had won the trust of the Earth and the Colonies as a new "reformed" organization that only wished to keep the peace, Relena didn't approve of everyone's(everyone normal anyway) trust of OZ, but she rarely talked about it for fear of attempts against her life(yes, she can follow a gun-toting spandex boy to the ends of the Earth, no matter that he says he'll kill her, and NOW she's afraid of assassination). We are now at the Chang house, where for the first time in 4 years, exciting things will happen!**

**Lin: ::sweeping the front porch:: I do most of the work around here, it is SO not fair…injustice…::smacks self:: ugh, I'm starting to sound like my chauvinistic father.**

**Lang: MOM! I'm going to Q.J.'s house, ok?**

**Sally: Be good, don't cause trouble for the Maguanacs! **

**Lang: Why would _I  do that mother?_**

**Sally: You've done that for 4 years, I can predict that you'd do it now.**

**Lang: There goes my fun, oh well! ::walks off to Q.J.'s house (note: Q.J. is Quatre Jr. he just got tired of people calling him that, so he has them call him Q.J.)**

**Meanwhile, at a surviving OZ HQ…**

**Person in Shadows: You know what to do, right Kokoro?  
Kokoro: Yes, I know what I'm to do General.**

**Person in Shadows: Good, remember not to get too attached now.**

**Kokoro: ::shakes head:: I won't…**

**Back with the Changs**

**Damien: Mom, I'm going to go see Lan-hey! Who's that guy coming up our driveway?!**

**Sally: ::looks out:: Who IS that?!**

**Min: Huh?**

**Wufei: A WEAKLING IS COMING UP OUR DRIVEWAY! ::receives weird looks::**

**Damien: How do you know he's weak?**

**Wufei: Only WEAKLINGS come to stranger's houses, do not question me again weakling son!**

**Damien: ::sigh:: whatever you say, father…**

**Outside…**

**Lin: ::gets into a fighting stance:: Who ARE you?!**

**Guy: ::smiles:: You always were one to be alarmed fast, weren't you Lin?**

**Lin: What are you talking about?  And how do you know me?**

**Guy: I guess you don't recognize me, well I guess it's only natural, I almost didn't recognize you, after all, it's been 4 years.**

**Lin: ::studies him for a moment:: KOKORO! ::hugs him::**

**Kokoro: You DO recognize me?  That's nice to know!**

**Lin: After taking a closer look at you, how can I not?**

**Inside…**

**Wufei: MIN!  WHY IS YOUR WEAK SISTER HUGGING A WEAK STRANGER?!**

**Min: I don't know, father.  Maybe they know each other?**

**Sally: ::take out a camera and takes a picture of Lin and Kokoro::**

**Damien: Mother, isn't that spying?**

**Sally: I just wanted to get a picture of my children's first boyfriends/girlfriends!  I already took one of you and Lana!**

**Damien: WHAT?!**

**Min: Yeah, I saw that!**

**Wufei: I AM GOING OUT THERE TO SEE WHAT THAT WEAKLING WANTS!!**

**Sally: ::sigh:: He has _such a temper._**

**Outside…**

**Wufei: MOVE OUT OF THE WAY, WEAK ONNAKO!  I WANT TO SEE WHAT THE WEAK STRANGER WANTS!**

**Lin: I _KNOW him, chauvinist father._**

**Wufei: ::not paying attention to the second to last word:: How would you know him?  You NEVER socialize.**

**Lin: You aren't one to talk!**

**Kokoro: I'm Xu Kokoro, I guess you're Mr. Chang?**

**Wufei: What business do you have here?  Or rather, what must I do to get rid of you?**

**Lin: Why ARE you here Kokoro?  I thought you said-**

**Kokoro: Well, I was a bit down on my luck, no money or anything, and well, not to be rude, but I thought I could stay here?**

**Lin: YES!**

**Wufei: ::at the same time:: NO!**

**Kokoro: I think I'll go with Lin's reply.  Would anyone else mind if I stayed here?**

**Lin: No, my mother would be fine with it, and I don't care what my siblings have to say about it.**

**Kokoro: Ok.**

**Meanwhile, somewhere a blond teenager is riding a horse…**

**Girl: It's so relaxing to get away from it all…**

**::Suddenly a Guy, about the same age as the Girl, jumps out of the bushes nearby::**

**Girl: :: looks at him:: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!  I SHOULD PUT YOU OUT OF YOUR MISERY!  IT LOOKED LIKE YOU WERE ASKING FOR IT, JUMPING OUT IN FRONT OF A HORSE LIKE THAT!**

**Guy: Slow down Sierra, I was supposed to come get you because everyone back on Campus is kind of worried about you.**

**Sierra: Or were YOU alone worried about me, Zach?  Or maybe my father sent you to spy!**

**Zach: Nothing like that!  It's just what I said, we were concerned because you'd been like gone since breakfast and you missed all your morning classes, it about lunch now! ^_^ I brought some food!  Wanna go over to that place over there :: points to a nicely shaded area:: and eat it?**

**Sierra: ::looks at food suspiciously:: You didn't make it yourself, did you?**

**Zach: LORD NO!  That Kyra girl made it!**

**Sierra: I think she meant for YOU to eat it, ::gets off horse:: she's really stuck on you, you know.**

**Zach: KYRA?! STUCK ON _ME!?_**

**Sierra: Duh, haven't you noticed those looks she gives you during class and at lunch.**

**Zach: ::scratches head:: nope.**

**Sierra: Figures, men are always so clueless.**

**:: They go over to sit in the nicely shaded area::**

**Zach: Do you have a lot on your mind?**

**Sierra: What was your first clue?**

**Zach: ::blinks:: hmm…**

**Sierra: Never mind.  Though, I DO have a lot on my mind and since no one else is around, I guess I'll just have to talk to you.**

**Zach: M'kay.**

**Sierra: It's about my dad, he JUST.WON'T.LEAVE.ME.ALONE!!!  He gets SOMEONE to watch me everywhere I go ::eyes Zach::.  I mean, he seems to think I spend every minute of my day plotting to run away or something!  For all I know, there could be spy cameras in those trees up there!**

**Zach: ::eyes trees and snickers::**

**Sierra: ::growls:: Mom never does anything about it either because she's probably too busy with "brother dearest", who I know she's liked better since he was born!**

**Zach: I see…I guess.**

**Sierra: :: Gets up and looks at him, majorly ticked:: NO, YOU DON'T  SEE!!  YOU'RE RICH TOO, BUT YOUR FATHER DOESN'T GIVE A D*MN ABOUT WHAT YOU DO!  AND YOU'RE MOTHER ACTUALLY LIKES YOU, UNLIKE MINE, AND TRUSTS YOU ENOUGH TO LET YOU DO THINGS!  WHY SHOULD I HAVE HOPED THAT YOU'D LISTEN?  YOU _NEVER  LISTEN, TO YOU THE WORLD IS A BIG JOKE! ::storms off::_**

**Zach: ::watches her leave:: I never say the right things, do I?**

**Sierra: ::who happened to hear him:: NO YOU DON'T! ::gets on the horse and rides away::**

**Zach: ::sighs and walks back to campus::**

**Kyra:: ::walks up to him:: Where did you go off to?**

**Zach: To find Sierra.**

**Kyra: ::Makes a face:: That spoiled brat?  Let me guess, she stormed away angrily for no reason and made you think it's your fault?**

**Zach: It WAS my fault.**

**Kyra: She WOULD make you think that!**

**Zach: But it was!  She just tried to talk to me about her problems and I basically made a joke out of it!**

**Kyra: Well, she can't expect EVERYONE to join her little pity parade.**

**Zach: She just wanted someone to talk to!**

**Kyra: Look, here are the facts: ::pulls out a little chart that she had apparently been saving for such an occasion:: Sierra Winner is: a brat, a stooge, paranoid, a person that pities herself way too much-::gets cut off::**

**Zach: DON'T TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY!**

**Kyra: Puh-leese, you act so different after being around her for even 5 minutes, doesn't take a genius to figure out that she makes you depressed, and that she doesn't even bother to say anything nice to you.  Forget about her, she's one thing in life that you DON'T need!**

**Zach: Just leave me alone, Kyra, yeesh, just because you like me, it doesn't mean you have to go around trying to get me to hate Sierra at every turn I make. ::pushes past her and walks off::**

**Kyra: ::under her breath:: So it will take more than I thought, Kokoro was right, it should have been done 4 years ago…**

**O_O what's Kyra talking about?  How does she know Kokoro?  Well, you'll just have to wait until later to see because we're going to see what the other G-kids(though they can hardly be called 'kids' anymore) are up to, it HAS been 4 years!  Well, I guess we'll go to the Yuy household.**

**Katsumi: Uh, mom?**

**Relena: Yes dear?**

**Katsumi: Can we order take-out tonight?**

**Relena: Why is that?**

**Katsumi: ::thinks to self:: Because I don't want my friends to have to taste your horrible cooking again. ::out loud:: Oh no reason, we just haven't had take-out in awhile!**

**Relena: ?? Your father convinced me to get take-out last night!**

**Katsumi: Well, uh, I wanted Pizza!**

**Relena: I'll go make one myself then!**

**Katsumi: NO! ::blocks pathway to the kitchen:: I mean, well…I um…heard you have a lot of meetings going on and I wouldn't want you to stress yourself out! **

**Relena: How sweet of you dear, and come to think of it I DO have a lot of meetings going on!  And I just had a check-up today, wouldn't want to be working if anything's wrong with me…::thinks about it a minute:: No, I think I'll cook.**

**Katsumi: ::thinks:: uh-oh…**

**::Suddenly the phone rings::**

**Relena: ::answers it:: Hello?  Oh, hi doctor!  ::Listens to him:: WHAT?!  I'M GOING TO HAVE QUADRUPLETS?! ::hangs up phone and faints::**

**Heero: ::walks in and sees the passed-out Relena:: What happened to your mother?**

**Katsumi: She just found out from the doctor that she's going to have quadruplets.**

**Heero: Oh my…::faints as well::**

**Katsumi: ::shrug:: I guess I can order that pizza now.**

**The other G-kids were soon called by Katsumi to come party at her house.  ::giggle:: this'll be interesting, no?  We will join them as they party in the massive Yuy/Peacecraft/Dorlain/what-ever-it's-called mansion.  On a side note, Heero and Relena had been placed in their bedrooms so they wouldn't awake because of the noise.**

**Lana: This ROCKS!  How did you get your parents to allow this, Katsumi?**

**Katsumi: They don't know about it, they're up in their room passed out.**

**Q.J.: What did you DO to them?**

**Katsumi: Mom found out she was going to have quadruplets, so she fainted, then dad asked what was wrong with her and I told him about it and he fainted, too.**

**Duo Jr.: ::grins:: I guess I'll have more in-laws than I thought when we get married, Katsumi!**

**Katsumi: ::looks at him like he's insane:: You poor, delusional soul, WE.WILL.NOT.GET.MARRIED.**

**Duo Jr.: You can deny it for now, but not forever!**

**Lana: -_-' I TOLD the doctor my brother needed medication for his insanity, but does anyone listen to me? Nooo…**

**Liz: Do you guys know what I heard my uncle and my mom talking about yesterday?**

**Min: What?**

**Lin: I don't want to hear it because you're way too gossipy, Liz.**

**Liz: NOT TRUE! ::cough:: anyway, it seems that there's been the same kid at every show for a week!**

**Lin: Big whoop-de-do.**

**Liz: But that's not all, I saw him once and he kind of creeped me out with how much he looked like Uncle Trowa.**

**Lin: Your point is…?**

**Liz: Apparently, Dr.Y saw that same kid sneaking around each of our Gundam Hangers as well, I heard he tried to steal HeavyArms XL!**

**Q.J.: The Gundam that no one uses?**

**Liz: ::Nods::**

**Kokoro: ::Thinks to himself:: Good!  These foolish 2nd Generation pilots, it's all playing into our hands now…**

**Upstairs…**

**Heero: ::wakes up:: What's all that racket downstairs…::mutters something and goes to check it out::**

**Katsumi: Uh-oh…I heard something, I think dad woke up.**

**Damien: What should we do?!  I personally don't want to be skinned alive…**

**Katsumi: Go to the Gundam Hanger!**

**Lang: ::eyes go shiny:: Yay! The cool robot thing! ::races off::**

**Min: But what about that kid trying to steal the Gundams?**

**Katsumi: He couldn't pass through the security if he wanted to, now go!**

**Kokoro: ::thinks:: How wrong you are Katsumi, though I suppose it's best to let you believe in daddy's little protection system for now.  I wouldn't want you becoming suspicious.**

**::The G-kids(minus Katsumi) and Kokoro go to the Gundam Hanger::**

**Heero: What was going on down here?**

**Katsumi: Nothing.**

**Heero: Riiight…**

**Katsumi: Yes it is.**

**Heero: I thought I heard voices down here.**

**Katsumi: You probably just weren't emotionally prepared for 'the news'.**

**Heero: I am always prepared, now, what was going on down here?  
Katsumi: ::a bit panicky now:: I told you!  Nothing, nada, zilch!**

**Heero: I hear that worried tone, tell me.**

**Katsumi: It was nothing!  You just heard things!**

**Heero: I'll clear this up in the morning, right now I'm going to install the Zero System 2 in the Gundams.**

**Katsumi: Zero System 2?**

**Heero: An altered form of the Zero System, VERY altered.**

**Katsumi: ::thinks:: I've got to keep him away from the Gundam Hanger! ::out loud:: How about you, say, uh…wait for tomorrow to do that?  I mean, mom could wake up at any time and she'll need emotional support!**

**Heero: That's why you're staying here. ::walks off to Gundam Hanger::**

**Katsumi: This WON'T be good…::follows::**

**Heero: ::opens door to Gundam Hanger and sees everyone:: KATSUMI!!!**

**Katsumi: Uh surprise?**

**Heero: For what?**

**Katsumi: Welcoming the Zero System 2 into the Gundams?**

**Heero: I'm not your mother, therefor I don't buy it.**

**Damien: ::gulp:: Should we run?  
Heero: Yes, and very fast.**

**::Kokoro and all the G-kids except Katsumi(and of course those who weren't there in the first place) run away VERY fast.::**

**Heero: Katsumi go to bed, you're grounded for a week, and if your mother wakes up, tell her that I'll be up soon, that I just had to work on…something.**

**Katsumi: ::gulp:: ok. ::goes upstairs to her bedroom::**

**Well, R&R is appreciated people!  Tell me what you think!  And please don't hurt me because I haven't been writing fics very long, I'm thinking about revising the from the beginning of this fic to the part where they get to the New Peacemillion, once again: Tell me what you think!  Oh, and Milliardo wasn't in this much because he's away at his last year of college.**

Author's Note: Yes, the insanity continues!  New Gundam Wing: Episode (or whatever you want to call it) 2!  Hopefully you'll find out a bit about Kyra and what's going on with Kokoro ::sigh:: he seemed like such a nice youth, too!

New Gundam Wing A Week after the Little Incident/Party… Milliardo: ::coming out from the plane:: Hopefully dad didn't forget to pick me up… 

Zechs: ::coming through the crowd:: Milliardo!  Why would I forget to pick you up?

Milliardo: -_-' You heard that?

Zechs: Yes.

Milliardo: So, how's everyone been? ::gets into his dad's car::

Zechs: ::gets in also:: Your Aunt Relena is going to have quadruplets, and-

Milliardo: QUADRUPLETS?!

Zechs: Yes, and your CRAZY Uncle Heero is installing The Zero System 2 into Wing and Wing Zero Custom.

Milliardo: I thought you called me and said your were going to do that to Tallgeese 4…

Zechs: ::at a loss for words for a moment:: Uh…that's beside the point!

Milliardo: Oooookaaay…

::shakes head:: Zechs, Zechs, Zechs!  Let's check up on the lovebirds in the Chang family, and if you don't know who I mean, you need to slap yourself REALLY hard…

Kokoro: ::staring out window::

Lin: What are you thinking about?

Kokoro: Just how the world, colonies, moon, and mars will soon be filled with bloodshed.

Lin: Are you saying war is inevitable?

Kokoro: Yes, as a matter of fact, I am.

Lin: Why?  Can't the rest of the Gundam pilots and I just fight one battle and have it be over with?

Kokoro: No, OZ is much farther ahead than you can dream, it'll be a long one, the war.

Lin: ::stares out at the peace outside:: I'm not Ms. Pacifism-of-the-Year or anything, but why can't we stay at peace?

Kokoro: Because you got wind of this too late, had you known sooner war might not have been coming, but the Preventers and Dr.Y came in too late in the ballgame, if you know what I mean.

Lin: Yeah, and it's too bad, too.

Kokoro: ::thinks:: 'Too bad' for whom?  I enjoy it.

O_O whose side is Kokoro on anyway? ::hears people say 'duh!' to her::  Ah, you think you understand?  WELL YOU DON'T EVEN UNDERSTAND **_HALF  OF IT!!!  Ok, I'm better now.  Anyways, let's check up on the Yuy's, and as it happens the Peacecrafts are visiting them….ehehe…_**

Zechs: You can't install the Zero System 2 in those Gundams, You're crazy!

Heero; I suppose YOU could do it?

Zechs: As a matter of fact…

Heero: Shut up.

Zechs: DID YOU TELL ME TO 'SHUT UP' YOU INSOLENT LITTLE-

Heero: AS YOU RECALL THIS IS **_MY HOUSE, THEREFORE I CAN CALL YOU ANYTHING I WANT!_**

:: Zechs and Heero growl ferociously at each other and then lunge::

Katsumi: I swear, they act like SUCH children sometimes…

Milliardo: I know.

Relena: ZECHS, HEERO, DON'T FIIIIIIGHT!!!

Katsumi: It's hopeless.

Milliardo: I think they're too caught up in their brawl to listen to you, Aunt Relena.

Relena: HEERO, ZECHS, IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT RIGHT NOW I'LL TAKE AWAY THOSE GUNDAMS AND HAVE YOU TICKETED, AND POSSIBLY PUT IN JAIL!!!

:: Heero and Zechs stop immediately::

Heero: Sorry Relena.

Zechs: Yes, sorry sister.

Relena: Forgiven

Katsumi & Milliardo: YOU'RE GOING TO LET THEM OFF **JUST.LIKE.THAT?!?!**

Relena: Yes.

:: Meanwhile a boy in his middle-to-late teens is spying in the shadows::

Boy: This should be easier that I thought, they're so pathetic.

:: A voice comes through the walkie-talkie on his belt::

Voice: Don't underestimate them, Agent 1, it could prove to be fatal for both you and OZ, and if it's fatal for OZ, but not for you, you'll pay anyway.

Boy: ::nods:: Roger That.

Who's that boy?  If you want to know you'll have to keep reading this fanfic, SO THERE! ::cough:: anyways, at Peacecraft College, a certain Kyra is bothering Zach(again)

In the Lunch line…

Zach: Yeah, Lunch Lady, give me a lot of chicken! ^_^

Kyra: Can I sit by you Zach?

Zach: Well, I was sorta planning to talk with Sierra and-

Kyra: GIVE UP ON HER!!!  DON'T TALK, JUST STAY AWAY FROM HER!

Zach: Maybe if you were me you could do that but I can't, I wanna talk with her!

Kyra: Well, come talk to ME after you talk to ::says this word with vengeance:: HER.

Zach: ::sweatdrop:: I'll think about it, ok Kyra?  
Kyra: ::clings to him:: You won't think about it, you'll do it!

Sierra: ::is behind them, looks at Kyra hanging on to Zach and mutters something that sounds like 'slut'.::

Lunch Lady: HEY, YOU KIDS!  STOP HOLDING UP THE LINE!

Zach: Uh…sorry, I guess…

Kyra: It's ok Zachy-poo

Zach: Zachy-poo?

Sierra: ::mutters something that cannot be audible, and for good reason::

Kyra: Please Zach, sit by me?

Zach: No, I'm sitting with Sierra!

Kyra: ::shrug:: Your loss, but remember to come visit me after school!

Zach: I might, I might not.

Kyra: ::glare:: You will…

Zach: …

Kyra: ::sigh:: If you don't things will only work out bad for you. ::walks away::

Zach: ?? Okay? ::waits for Sierra to get her lunch tray::

Sierra: What are you waiting for?  
Zach: You.  Cuz' I wanna talk to you!

Sierra: Well, maybe the feeling isn't mutual!

Zach: ::puppy dog eyes:: Please, Sie-Chan?

Sierra: ::growl in frustration:: Ok, then. ::grabs him and sits at a table across the room from where Kyra is sitting::

Zach: Uh, you didn't need to pull so hard…::rubs sore spot::  
Sierra: Now, what did you wan to say?

Zach: Well, I'm sorry for being a ::Looks for the right word:: jerk to you and not listening.

Sierra: Yeah, you've said that a lot!

Zach: I really AM sorry this time!

Sierra: Like the 300 other times?

Zach: I swear, if I could do it over I wouldn't be like that to you!

Sierra: I don't know WHY, but you get one more chance, but if you blow it, too bad, so sad. ::walks off::

Zach: ::to himself:: I won't blow it, this time I'll get it right, I promise.

Meanwhile at the Winner Mansion where Lang and Q.J. are hanging out…

Lang: Anything exciting happening?

Q.J.: ::quickly:: Nope, nothing! ::won't look Lang in the eye::

Lang: Okay th-hey, wait a minute!

Q.J.: Like I said, it's nothing!

Lang: If you don't tell me, I'll do the annoying song!

Q.J.: ::shakes head:: Won't work, sorry!

Lang: ::begins to sing:: Do you know the Muffin Man? The Muffin Man, the muffin man.  Do you know the Muffin Man? The muffin-::is cut off::

Q.J.: Uh…no offense, but you don't exactly win "promising singer of the year".

Lang: Oh good because if you don't tell me I can sing more!

Q.J.: ::thinks about it:: eep!  ::mutters something that sounds like 'I thought we were friends':: Anyway, we're having another meeting of 'The Gundam Gang'(which is what the G-kids dubbed themselves after that 1st battle, even Lang called himself part of that, though they all try to exclude him from their meetings)

Lang: Where?  Just keep in mind that if you don't tell me, I can always sing more!

Q.J.: ::Winces:: At Duo Jr.'s house, tonight at 7:00 P.M., even Zach, Sierra and 'Ardo(stupid nickname given to Milliardo) are coming.

Lang: Thanks!  Did I ever tell you you're my BEST friend? ::annoying grin::

Q.J.: That's a disturbing detail I didn't need to know.

Lang: Well, you don't really have many other people who can be considered your 'friends'.

Q.J.: Shut up, who ever said that money can buy friends is wrong or else I'd be swimming in them -_-'

Lang: I'm here.

Q.J.: Yeah, but I'm not talking real friends, I'm talking fans, people who IDOLIZE me!

Lang: -_-' No offense, but that's a scary thought.

.Q.J.: You've been my best friends for 4 years, so your opinion doesn't really count.

Lang: Wha?  Why NOT?

Q.J.: Because we both think of each other as 'scary'.

Lang: So? I say that because you ARE scary!  Who wants rabid obsessed fans?

Q.J.: Apparently me.

::Dorothy walks in::

Dorothy: Lang, your mom says it's time for supper so you have to go home.

Lang: ::shiny eyes:: SUPPER! GOOD BYE Q.J.! ::runs out of the Winner Mansion like a Lion is chasing him::

Dorothy: Sometimes that boy worries me, in terms of mental health. ::shakes head::

Q.J.: So, what are WE having for supper?

Uh…yeeaaah…. Well now it's 7:00 P.M. and we join 'The Gundam Gang'(I make up the gayest nicknames, don't I?) at The Maxwell home.

::doorbell rings::

Duo Jr.: ::runs down to answer it, opens the door and finds Damien standing there:: Hey, I thought I told you that your annoying little brother WASN'T allowed.

Damien: ?? I never told him about it, but he did go to Q.J.'s house today.

Duo Jr.: When I get my hands on that little runt Q.J., I'll-::sees Damien giving him an odd look:: Never mind ^_^'. So, uh why are ya late?  I told ya it was at 7:00 P.M. and it's 7:30 now.

Damien: My father was lecturing me on 'not kissing Maxwell's weak onnako when you go over there'.

Duo Jr.: ::makes a face:: I still don't see how you wanted to kiss my sister the FIRST  time…

Damien: ::blushes:: Uh, everyone must be waiting! ::Runs up to Duo Jr.'s room::

Duo Jr.: ::grins wickedly and follows::

In the junkyard also known as Duo Jr.'s room…

Milliardo: ::looks at Zach and Sierra:: Their collage wasn't supposed to have spring break for another 2 weeks, so how can they find time to be here?

Katsumi: ::smiles:: I just LOVE hacking into school systems and giving out extra break time…

Milliardo: Oh, I see…

Zach: No, you DON'T see, it's just a delusion brought on by your uh…delusional mind!

Milliardo: ::sarcastically:: That was SO original, Zach!

Zach: Shaddup.

Min: Excuse me, but my brother's here now, so we can start. ::pulls apart the growling Zach and Milliardo::

Sierra: ::glares at Zach::

Zach: ::sheepishly:: Sorry. ::to himself:: Close call, I CAN'T botch up this chance!

Q.J.: So why did you call us here so suddenly?

Lang: Yeah, why?

Lana: -_-' Lang, if you're going to hang around here, puh-lease be quiet at least…

Lang: Nice to know I'm so loved.

Katsumi: AHEM ::gets everyone's attention:: Now, the reason I called for this sudden meeting is that the threat of OZ is growing and we need to stop it as soon as we can.

Lin: I heard that we caught on too late, we should've wiped them all out before…

Milliardo: We should have, but I think they were already very powerful 4 years ago when you guys had a minor fight against them.

Duo Jr.: So, I guess you guys are saying that we're gonna go to war!

Katsumi: I would appear so.

Damien: If this is true, we won't be fighting a battle any easier than our fathers, because OZ has gained trust with Earth and the Colonies, we will be as wanted as they were so we need to take extra effort to prepare.

Zach: Great, I'm sure this'll fit in JUST FINE with _LOADS of schoolwork! ::shrugs:: Who cares about passing collage anyway._

Sierra: Obviously not you.

Katsumi: This is serious, we may actually be fighting a tougher battle than our fathers so we must do all we can to-

Zach: yeah, I know what YOU'RE gonna say "To attain perfection".

Katsumi: ::Yuy death glare:: Shut up.

Liz: That boy is still coming to the circus, he seems to be studying my uncle Trowa and I.

Lin: ::sarcasm:: Oh no, not the "dreaded" mystery boy!

Liz: Quiet you.

Lana: He could be an agent for OZ.

Lin: ::sarcasm:: Gee, do you REALLY think so?

Milliardo: I almost forgot to show you this ::pulls up the top-secret OZ website:: you see, my father had the idea that maybe they were foolish enough to use the same site as the first OZ, so he told me to type in http://www.ozhomepage.net (A.N. to the author's knowledge, it is not a real site) and if  I got there to type in "Zechs Marquise" in the user name box and "the lightening baron" in the password box, and if it worked, I was to explore around the site and see what I could find.

Katsumi: Did you find anything?   Like plans to strike out against us?

Milliardo: I did find this. ::goes to "missions" section of the site:: I think you'll all be interested in this one.

Transcript of the "Missions" Section…

Agent2: So, Agent1, how's your mission coming along?  Mine's fine, nobody suspects a thing.

Agent1: Mine will be completed in 2 days when I assassinate the former Gundam Pilots, it'll be a funny thing, seeing those 2nd generation pilots try to fight without guidance.

Agent2: After that I can finally get rid of the stupid guise I use for my mission, they'll know my true perspective.  So, who's your first target?

Agent1: Gundam pilot 003, Trowa Barton.

Agent2: Time and place please, I think it'd be interesting to watch.

Agent1: 2:00 A.M., his trailer at the circus.

Agent3: You know boys, it may not exactly be a "good idea" to reveal the plans.

Agent2: What are you worried about, "sister dearest"? I doubt the 2nd generation pilots have caught on to any of this.

End Transcript.

Liz: I think I'm going to get Uncle Trowa now.

Sierra: Duh that's what most people would generally do in this situation.

Lin: Always one for sarcasm, weren't we?

Milliardo: Ok, don't start a catfight or else we'll never anything done.

Q.J.: ::holding up an imaginary microphone:: When did you figure this out, Sherlock?

Milliardo: -_-' Shut up.

Duo: Hmmm…. I wonder what's going on in there. ::opens the door::

Lana: Dad?

Duo: What?

Duo Jr.: Why'd you come in here?

Duo: Oh, I wanted to see what the noise was.

::all except Duo sweatdrop::

Lana: -_-' I told you we were having a meeting tonight…

Duo: ::shrugs:: Guess I forgot. ::walks out::

Lana: You know, I told him about the meeting right before it started.

Q.J.: Well your dad's mentally challenged.

Lana: -_-' Shut up brat.

Lang: That's what I go through all the time Q.J.!

Q.J.: Good for you.

Lang: I know it is!  The teacher at school said it builds character!

Lin: The character of a moron.

So the G-kids went to tell Trowa about the attack that was supposed to happen.

Zach: Uh, Mr. Barton?

Trowa: Yes?

Zach: Uh, I don't know how to tell you this, but THEY are after you!

Trowa: Who are "THEY"?

Liz: What he means is that you're the first target of a new OZ mission to eliminate the former Gundam Pilots. So-

Trowa: Yeah, I know. Be careful.

::The G-kids fill him in on the other details and go off somewhere else::

Duo Jr.: That was easier than I thought!

Lana: Well duh, you didn't say anything!

Duo Jr.: I suppose YOU did?

Lana: …

Duo Jr.: That's what I thought.

Later, at 2:00 A.M., Trowa's "visitor" was coming, unaware that he was already known…

Agent1: I'll bet he's asleep right now…one blow and I'll be done ::smirks at the thought, goes inside only to see a figure that is Trowa sitting there, waiting patiently::

Trowa: So you've come.

Agent1: You…

Trowa: Surprised?  You came her thinking of my demise, but the only demise happening around here is yours.

Agent1: ::steps into the light:: By all means kill me, I'd rather die than give you information.  I'm a kamikaze agent when I need to be.

Trowa: ::stunned:: You're….well younger than I thought you'd be.

Agent1: Is there something about that bothering you?  I'm 17, if you recall you were 15 when you were sent to Earth in Operation Meteor.

Trowa: It's only the fact that in this world of peace innocence shouldn't be lost, even at age 17.

Agent1: Innocence?  With 'innocence' then the colonists would still be being oppressed by the Alliance.

Trowa: But with innocence the Alliance wouldn't have done it in the first place.  We'd all be at peace.

Agent1: I don't believe true peace is ever attainable, you people should stop living in your fantasy world and see that the universe has its problems and that it always will.

Trowa: So you've never hoped for a world where you'd never have to kill?

Agent1: Should I have?  Perhaps I should have thought of having this 'innocence' as well?

Trowa: Most people, good or evil, have.  So tell me, why don't you believe in peace?  Why will the universe always have its problems?

Agent1: Are you mocking me?

Trowa: No, just looking for a straight answer.

Agent1: Because wherever there's peace evil is sure to linger around.  Some people can't live without causing a disturbance, it's the way they were raised.  Plus, human nature calls for violence and action so as long as we're here we'll always need it.

Trowa: So you say.  If peace "isn't possible" then how have we lived with it since A.C. 196?

Agent1: We haven't of course, what about the raids of A.C. 202 is that truly "peace"?

Trowa: ::closes his eyes:: That was only one year.

Agent1: You seem uncomfortable talking about it, why is that?

Trowa: Getting a bit interrogative aren't you?  I'm the one who can choose what to do with your life.

Agent1: We've both been questioning each other, what's so wrong with this question?

Trowa: If I'd intended to answer I would have by now.

Agent1: What?  I just want to know why it holds so much significance to you.

Trowa: THAT'S ENOUGH! ::grabs Agent1 and takes him to the Yuy's house so that he can have Heero and the others interrogate Agent1::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Whew, the end of chap.2, if you're reading this from ff.net than you'll notice chapters 1 and 2 are together.  That's because I typed them on Word97 and it wouldn't let me open a new document for chap. 2 so typed them together.  Well, you'll have to wait for Episode 3.  And on another note, I know this uses the same type of writing as Neo Gundam Wing, that's because when I started it I wasn't very good at writing the other way and I didn't want to ruin the fanfic so when I saw NGW I thought "DUH!  I can type it like that!" I came up with what happens in the fic and what the characters where like before writing it.  So in other words, the only thing I stole from NGW was the writing style, please don't review me claiming otherwise.

~*Saiyan Princess*~


	2. The Raids of 202 A.C.

Author's Notes: Yes, here it is, the 3rd episode, I'm surprised I haven't quit yet.  
  
New Gundam Wing  
  
Episode 3  
  
The Raids of 202 A.C.  
  
At Heero's house where Agent1 is going to be interrogated…  
  
Heero: ::glares:: Who are you?  
  
Agent1: Should I really tell you? If I'd have intended to help you why would I be working for OZ?  
  
Duo: Kid, let me tell you it isn't in your best interests to make with the silence. If you'd just be a good boy and tell us what you know you could go free.  
  
Agent1: Kid? I see no 'kid' around here.  
  
Wufei: Injustice! Ok then weakling tell us what you know or we're going to have to wipe that weak head off your weak body!  
  
Agent1: And how would you know I'm so 'weak'?  
  
Wufei: BECAUSE ALL WHO WORK FOR THE WEAK ORGANIZATION OF OZ ARE WEAKLINGS!!! THAT'S WHY!  
  
Agent1: Pilot 05…the computer files did list you as having a personality disorder, but I never imagined that it would be this bad. ::snickers:: Weak indeed.  
  
Wufei: ARE YOU MOCKING ME WEAKLING?!  
  
Agent1: Well gee, do you think?  
  
Quatre: That's enough, Wufei would you please not be so harsh and as for you ::looks Agent1 in the eye:: Please tell us what you know, I don't want to have you killed.  
  
Agent1: What I know is that I carry out would be kamikaze missions and have done so since I can remember.  
  
Heero: ::points gun at Agent1:: I'm getting impatient, tell us what you know NOW!  
  
Agent1: ::smiling:: I'll give you a bit of information, but you need to hive me some in exchange.  
  
Heero: Why should we tell you secrets that could prove fatal for us or our families because of you?  
  
Agent1: What I want to know doesn't have anything to do with the present, it has to do with the past.  
  
Ok, what's he talking about? Well, I don't know about you readers, but I know (which is why being the author is fun)! Ok, now we join the kids at Duo's house, which is where they were staying for the night (along with the G-women)  
  
Liz: Do you think my uncle is safe?  
  
Lin: Since I don't have psychic powers wouldn't it, gee I dunno, hard to say?  
  
Liz: Why do you always ridicule me?  
  
Lin: Because I feel like it. Any other questions?  
  
Lang: Why did Kokoro stay at our house?  
  
Lin: He used to be an OZ soldier, he'd be safe if they came by.  
  
Katsumi: If he quit I don't think he'd be 'safe'.  
  
Lana: Yeah, Kat's right. If he quit then wouldn't his Ozzie buddies have gone against him?  
  
Lin: If I went against you would you all automatically hate me?  
  
Other G-kids: yes.  
  
Lin: Oh crap…  
  
Sierra: Well, you have nothing to lose men are like insects.  
  
Boys: WHAT?!  
  
Sierra: There are millions of you  
  
Boys: Oooohkaaay.  
  
Lin: ::to herself:: But none are the same…  
  
Min: ::trying to get everyone off the subject:: Uh…why don't we see if our moms have heard anything?  
  
Q.J.: Yeah, I wanna know if they caught that guy!  
  
Zach: Mesa want to come too.  
  
all: ::to Zach:: Huh?  
  
Zach: Sorry, The Phantom Menace was on last night and I saw a part with Jar- Jar.  
  
Duo Jr.: Isn't The Phantom Menace a REALLY old movie?  
  
Damien: Yeah, it was shown in like 1998 or 1999 A.D. before the colonies were built!  
  
Katsumi: They'd still show stuff like that on T.V.?  
  
Zach: Star Wars is a classic! But Attack of the Clones (Episode II) was a lot better than the Phantom Menace. LESS JAR-JAR!  
  
Q.J.: ::doesn't know what a "Star Wars" is:: Uh, are we going or what?  
  
Lang: Yeah!  
  
Min: Ok, no offense but talking about Star Wars isn't getting us anywhere.  
  
Liz: Yeah let's go.  
  
::They go downstairs::  
  
Lana: Hey mom, any news of what's going on?  
  
Relena: ::runs over and hugs Katsumi and Zach:: I'M.SO.HAPPY!!! THEY CAUGHT HIM AND NOW MAYBE THERE WON'T HAVE TO BE A WAR!  
  
Katsumi: ::gets free of her mother's grip:: But mom-  
  
Dorothy: Mrs. Relena, just because they caught one person doesn't mean they can stop war.  
  
Katsumi: Which is what I just tried to say.  
  
Relena: But Heero said…  
  
Hilde: Heero was just trying to make you feel better.  
  
Dorothy: Yeah, he doesn't want to tell you that they probably have to blow the guy's head off right then and there.  
  
Relena: IN MY HOUSE?!  
  
Sally: Well, yeah.  
  
Dorothy: I know you try to promote no more killing and total pacifism but-  
  
Relena: PACIFISM?! YOU THINK THIS IS ABOUT PACISFISM?! I JUST GOT A NEW CARPET AND IF I DON'T DO SOMETHING IT'S GOING TO GET ALL BLOODY! ::Rushes out to her car and speeds off::  
  
everyone else: ::fall down anime style::  
  
Catherine: She's worried about…her carpet?  
  
Katsumi: ::turns red with embarrassment:: ugh, I hereby declare that she CANNOT be my mother.  
  
Zach: Than I'm only half related to you?  
  
Katsumi: No, with your IQ dad can't be your dad so you AREN'T related to me. Well, I wish.  
  
Zach: Me too  
  
Q.J.: So what else did they say?  
  
Sally: They're currently questioning the guy, it turns out he's only around 17.  
  
Milliardo: So in other words, OZ recruits people of all ages, huh?  
  
Noin: It seems that way.  
  
Milliardo: Is dad over there?  
  
Noin: No, if all the Gundam pilots and your father weren't at the Preventors HQ on the same night something would looks suspicious so your father went.  
  
Milliardo: Oh. I see, the colonists and everyone on Earth has been acting up since the Gundam incident 4 years ago so it would probably rouse suspicion if a condition where no one related to the original Gundams or Tallgeese were suddenly not around. (A.N. Sorry if that didn't make sense)  
  
Well, I know you all probably want to see what Agent1 wants to know but because I need to keep you people reading I must include a cliffhanger and therefore instead of telling you what Agent1 wanted to know I must instead direct you to this OZ HQ…  
  
Agent2: I haven't gotten any word from Agent1 since he talked from outside the Barton's  
  
Agent3: Well, don't be a worrywart it won't get you anywhere Niichan.( Niichan is a Japanese word, if you don't know what it means than either find someone who'll tell you or wait for the identities of Agent2 and Agent3 to be officially revealed and wait for their relation to each other to be revealed, I'd prefer it if you went with the latter ^_^')  
  
Person in Shadows: He has been captured.  
  
Agent3: Trista, how do you know?  
  
Person in Shadows: ::glares and eyes turn red, lifts Agent3 in the air and smashes Agent3 against the ground:: What did I tell you about calling me that NAME?!  
  
Agent3: Sorry, sometimes it's just easier to associate you with the person you used to be.  
  
PIS: I am not she anymore, she is dead and I have taken her place.  
  
Another person in the shadows: ::whispering:: This must stop.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, I think I've left you with enough to think about. I know, it's only 3 pages long (I'm trying to draw out what I have to say so I can make it to 4 ^_^) but I wrote this just because I didn't want whoever read my story to forget it right away, under pressure I am. And I have 3 minutes left before I have to mow, I can think of PLENTY to say in 3 minutes. Thank you to my reviewer(s?) and please keep reviewing even if I have stupid methods to get people to keep reading, I'm just me. Hey, how about everyone who reviews next time tell me who your favorite character is, I'm curious. YES 4 PAGES!!! Thanks again for reading!  
  
Ja Ne! Until next time!  
  
~*Saiyan Princess*~ 


	3. New school! Watch out G kids!

Hi all!  No, I haven't quit!  Just been uninspired.  Oh yeah, and I've gotten better ate writing too!

Juunana: ::dressed as an English teacher type person:: Yes, she shows much improvement.

Heero: ::nods in an agreeing manner::

Jessie and James: Now when she writes it doesn't byte.

Ehehe…I got more staff members ::points to J&J::

Well, here we go!  Thanks to all those who reviewed bye the way!  Oh and…I stink at writing serious stuff so the first part of this chapter is kinda…yeah.

~*~*~*~*~

At Heero's house….

Agent1: What I want to know, is why do the Raids of A.C. 202 hold so much significance to you?  
  


Duo and Trowa: ::Look hesitant and a bit angry to answer the question::

Heero: ::Shakes head:: Maybe there are those of us that feel uncomfortable answering that.

Agent1: Oh…you don't care then about the loads of things I can tell you?

Wufei: Why would you care weakling?

Agent1: I'm only curious, isn't that human nature?

Quatre: Gotta give that one to you.

Agent1: And back to the question…

Duo: ::staring out the window:: My oldest daughter…during the attack they took her and me an' Hilde could only watch…

*Duo's Flashback *

::The Maxwell house is up in smoke, three people are outside-one's a little girl, one's a woman and the other is man, all three are being pushed and prodded by soldiers of some kind::

Soldier 1: We can free you and your wife 02 but the girl is coming with us.

Duo: What?!  Are you insane?!  I'm not letting my daughter go with you people!

Soldiers: ::In perfect unison:: The great Celeste-Sama requests it and whatever the great Celeste-Sama wants, the great Celeste-Sama gets.

Hilde: Don't take her!  Please…

Soldier 2: The pleas make no difference-none of your bribes are as good as to defy the great Celeste-Sama ::Soldier grabs Duo's daughter-her name is Hope-and starts trying to pull her away::

Hope: DADDY!  MOMMY!  I don't wanna go with them!  ::tries to push the soldiers away::

Duo: ::Runs up and starts trying to the fight the soldiers::

Soldier 1: We outnumber you Mr. Maxwell-resistance is not a smart move, especially not against soldiers trained to fight for the great Celeste-Sama *kicks Duo in the stomach and watches as he gasps and falls to the ground where some other soldiers start kicking him before tying him to a tree::

Hope: Daddy!  Don't hurt my daddy!

Soldier 2: ::grabs Hilde and he and other soldiers over power her and tie her to the tree as well::

Soldier 1: Little girl…if you come with us we promise we won't hurt your parents and you can come back shortly.

Hope: But I'm not supposed to go with strangers!  And you burned down the house!

Soldier 2: If you really care about your parents…

Hope: Uh…you said I'll see them again right?

Soldier 1: Of course child.

Hope: Well…I gu-

Duo: ::yells:: NO!!  THEY'RE LYING!

Hope: Uh…I wanna go see my daddy!  ::Tries to run over to Duo but the soldiers stop her and drag her away kicking and screaming::

*End Duo's flashback *

Agent1: How touching.  As if 10,000 others didn't go through the same thing.  

Duo: 10,000 others…no one let us see the total of how many other parents had their children kidnapped…

Agent1: It happened a lot.  Maybe I was kidnapped…who knows.

Quatre: If you think you were kidnapped then wouldn't you want to find your family again?

Agent1: Why?  So I can get that "Oh, you poor, poor boy" talk?  I don't need pity.  I'm 17 and I can make my own decisions  about life.  Though, you still haven't answered my question 03…

Trowa: My wife AND son were kidnapped that year and almost all the other circus members lost their lives.  Catherine, her daughter and I were the only circus staff survivors of that fire.

*Trowa's flashback world *

::Soldiers like the dressed like the ones Duo and so many others saw that year are in the big top the audience members are screaming as they are hostages in the situation Trowa, Catherine, Liz (At a year old, how cute ^^) Trowa's wife Mari and their two-week old son Justin are staying in the shadows to make a plan::

Trowa: Look, I want all of you to hide under that trap door ::cocks his gun:: I'll take out the soldiers from my position here and get you when it's safe to come out.

Mari: Trowa!  We can put the kids down there but Catherine and I are NOT the "scared little girl" type we can help you!

Catherine: ::nods:: We can't let you take on all of them by yourself.  I'll at least provide a distraction while you-

Trowa: No.  I need to do this alone because I think it's me they're after.

Catherine: ::whispers something to Mari who nods:: Ok Trowa…you win.

Trowa: ::sigh of relief:: _I thought it would be harder to convince them_ (from this point on thoughts are in italics)

Mari, Catherine and the kids: ::get into the hiding place::

Mari: ::whispering to Catherine:: It's agreed, when it gets bad we're going up there to help him.

Catherine: But we'll leave the kids down here.

Meanwhile back at the top things went from good to bad to worse for Trowa…he'd gotten about half the soldiers from surprise alone…but now they knew where he was and were beating him up-not shooting at him because they wanted to have as much time to "savor" their "victory" over a Gundam pilot ::shakes head::

Mari: ::Looks up:: TROWA!  *Rushes up over to help accidentally taking Justin with her since she ran to help him out of impulse*

Trowa: *coughs* Go back…they aren't after me after all…

Mari: Huh?  *Looks up to see a few soldiers grabbing her and looking maliciously at her and Justin* 

Soldier 3 (:p soldiers 1 and 2 aren't here): We want the kid.

Mari: Well you can't have him!  *pulls out a gun she had saved for if she had to go out a help him while balancing Justin in the other hand* 

Soldier 4: Stupid woman *hits her on the head and grabs Justin before she falls*

Trowa: *Tries to make a grab for the gun near him*

Solider 3: *Steps on his hand and laughs mockingly* Wrong!  You don't think we're that stupid do you?  *knocks Trowa unconscious*

*The soldiers talk and they decide to take Mari with them because they're ignorant about all matters having to do with women and don't know if the baby needs his mother, they then leave*

Catherine: *Crawls out of the hiding place with Liz after seeing the soldiers leave* Oh God…*Sees Trowa unconscious and the circus on fire, the crowd being cowards have run away already* I can't believe this…*she grabs Trowa pulling him out of the burning building with all her strength, just as they get outside the circus erupts in a ball of flames*

Liz: Pwetty fawaks!!  *giggles* (Pretty fireworks in case you can't read baby language :p) 

Catherine: *Shakes her head* No…they aren't pretty…

Trowa: *Regains consciousness and looks at the burning circus, shocked* What…happened?

*End Trowa's flashback*

Agent1: So?  Get over it.  It happened 17 years ago.

Heero: *Glares* Regardless, it still happened.

Quatre: Yeah-I remember when I first heard about what had happened to Trowa and Duo…I didn't sleep for nights in fear that it would happen to my family… I don't think any of us slept.

Agent1: It's too bad you didn't die of lack of sleep.  That would make my job a lot easier.

Duo: Aren't WE the sadistic little bastard?

Agent1: And I'm damn proud of it too.

Heero: Do you even take this seriously?

Agent1: Truth be told, not really.

Heero: Then you won't find if we end it *points his gun at Agent1*

Agent1: If I get away from you all that's waiting is a more horrible death by my organization's hands so whatever you want to do 01.

Heero: *Is about to pull the trigger when-*

Relena: *bursts in* HEERO YUY!!  DON'T YOU DARE! (Thank God…I suck at writing anything even semi-serious)

Wufei: Weak onna.  NOW look what you did!

Quatre: Mrs. Relena…I know you're all for pacifism and so am I-

Relena: WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THIS IS ABOUT PACIFISM?!  I JUST DON'T WANT MY DAMNED CARPET STAINED OK?!

Heero: But Relena…

Relena: No 'buts' Heero Yuy!  You will not kill here!

Agent1: *laughs bitterly* Well this is certainly the last thing I saw coming.

Duo: This is the last thing ANYONE saw coming!  Not even the AUTHOR envisioned this!

TRF: No I didn't *flies away in Gundam Bizarre which is riding on Mobile Cat Skittles-saiki (I love my Gundam!!  *Hugs it*) 

All: o.O

Heero: Hn.  Stupid author.  Anyway what were those secrets you were going tell us?

Agent1: You thought I was SERIOUS?  That alone is a riot!

Wufei: So what do we do with the weakling?

Heero: I'll lock him up in one of our prison cells.

Relena: Heero…since when do we have prison cells?  
  


Heero: Since I made them last week Relena.

Relena: And you didn't say anything to me?!

Heero: Basically…no.

*After Agent1 is locked in the prison cell and the Gundam guys left*

Agent1: I can't believe I'm alive because of that-

Lang: *pops up* Hello!

Agent1: *Sweatdrop* Who are you?

*At Duo Jr.'s house*

Q.J.: Has anyone seen Lang in a while?

Milliardo: Nope.

Q.J.: Ok.

*Back in the prison cell*

Lang: …….And everyone calls me 'stupid' and my father beats me up and I used to have a pet bird named Mr. Snuffles 2 but dad got really aggravated and drove his katana through the bird and I was really sad and did I tell you my name is Lang?  And I'm 13 and I only have one friend who's name is Q.J. and I have two sisters and a brother and…*continues to blab on*

Agent1: Why me…why me…*hitting his head against the ground* why me…why me…why me…

*Come morning*

Lang:…….And people tell me to stop repeating myself all the time…do you think I repeat myself?  Did I tell you my name is Lang? 

Agent1: *muttering* Only 1,544 times…

Lang:…..and we can be friends since I only have one friend named Q.J. and then we can hang out together and everything……

Agent1: oh goody.  *Goes back to trying to smash his head into the floor*

Heero: *Comes in* What are You doing here Lang?

Agent1: Thank God!  *Runs as close to Heero as he can get* Kill me!!! Kill me now!

Lang: Huh?  Why would you want him to kill you?

Agent1: Because you've permanently damaged me, LANG *Makes a point of letting the younger boy know he knows his name*

Lang: Huh?  When did I tell you my name?

Agent1; When did you tell me the first time or when did you tell me the last time?

Lang: I dunno…do I repeat myself?

Heero: -_- Note to self: Don't spend money on high tech torture devices…just use Lang.

Lang: I snuck away from Mr. Maxwell's house and I wanted to see the big-assed robot thing again but one of your robots caught me and put me here, then I me my new friend!  *Puts an arm around Agent1*

Agent1: *Glares at Lang* Get your appendage off me lest you want me to rip it off myself…

*Later, Agent1 has been rescued from Lang who had to go to school-the New G-pilots who were under 18  had started this year at a new school after being home schooled after the 'incident' 4 years ago-they were now starting at Duo Jr.'s and Lana's old school*

Girls who acted like bitches to Lana when they were younger: *point to her and giggle* 

Lana: *Sighs* We had to come here…

Damien: It's ok.  We'll be here this time and it's better than being home schooled by *shudder* my father.

Lana: That wasn't much fun huh?

Damien: About as far opposite as you can go.

Katsumi: Hi.

Lana: Morning.

GWALBTLWTWY (Look above, you'll find them): *Start laughing at Lana again*

Lana: Laughing at yourselves isn't healthy, I suggest you stop.

Girl 1: Now, now Lana…don't go developing a mouth…you know what we think of girls with mouths…

Lana: Yeah, you don't like girls with different opinions that dare speak out against you *walks past them with Damien and Katsumi following her*

Girl 2: Like that girl's like ya know no like fun anymore.

Girl 3: Yeah it used to be so fun to make fun of her too.

Girl 4: And who was the cute guy with her?  
  


Girl 1: Probably her cousin or something.  The day Lana Maxwell gets a boyfriend is the day I jump off a cliff-I mean, I don't even have one yet and I'm TOTALLY more popular than her!

Other girls: Yeah you said it, Sandy.

(Ugh…doncha all know annoying girls like that?)

*Elsewhere*

Q.J.: Uh Lang…don't go hysterical…

Lang: BUT THEY PUT US IN  DIFFERENT CLASSES Q.J.!!

Q.J.: I'm a year older than you, Lang.

Lang: Can you flunk so we'll be in same class?  
  


Q.J.: *Shrugs* Sure, sounds cool.  I get to pretend I'm all dumb!

Lang: Thanks man!

Q.J.: No problem…that means I won't have to do homework until I get demoted!

Lang: You're lucky!  I wonder if my new friend will be here…I met him in Mr. Yuy's prison cell last night…

Q.J.: Lang…isn't that the bad guy?

Lang: *gasp* And he never told me!

*Meanwhile in Katsumi's and Lana's first class*

Teacher: Hello students…I am Mr. Happy.  I will be your psychiatric teacher this year…

Random boy: DUDES AND DUDETTES WE ARE LUCKY!  WE GOT THE EASY TEACHER!  *pulls out a radio and some 'popular' people in the room begin to dance*

Katsumi: -_- I think I hate your school already, Lana.

*Meanwhile in Damien's and Duo Jr.'s first class*

Teacher: HELLO STUDENTS!!  I AM YOUR DRILL INSTRUCTER LT. TISOS!

Damien: *Meekly raises his hand*

Lt./Ms. Tisos: YES PRIVATE CHANG!?

Damien: Uh…Ms…Tisos…you aren't our drill instructor…you're our English teacher…

Lt./Ms. Tisos: YOU KNOW ENGLISH DON'T YOU?!?!  
  


Damien: Well…yeah…

Lt./Ms. Tisos: THEN DON'T BE A SMART MOUTH!!  TWO HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!

Duo Jr.: I love a woman in uniform…

Lt./Ms. Tisos: PRIVATE MAXWELL!  FOUR HUNDRED PUSH-UPS!!

Duo Jr.: *grunting on the floor* I hate…you…

Lt./Ms. Tisos: PRIVATE MAXWELL!!!

O.o Poor Duo Jr. and Damien…they have the teacher from hell…well, Anywho I'll update again soon if I'ma not too lazy (I have a big problem with laziness -_-zzzzzzz….) I also need to update another story in the DBZ section being as I owe it to the reviewers.  

Ja Ne until next time!

~*TRF*~ 

.


End file.
